Rosario Vampire: Divine Soul
by The Reversed Monarchy
Summary: There are different types of people in the world, but the most important part of the person is that which dwells inside the soul. Tsukune is your average teenager, it's just his past that gives him nightmares, his new school that's full of a variety of deadly monsters, and the girls surrounding him that's making him struggle even more. Tsukune x Harem.


**Prologue :** _Tell Me the Story About the Sun and the Moon_  
_**  
**__The Reversed Monarchy proudly presents._

**Rosario+Vampire:** Divine Soul

**(A/N):**_ Hello there wonderful readers, I present this new story to you guys of course by the fancy title above its called __**Rosario+Vampire:**__ Divine Soul. I gave a lot of thought to this and I really am glad that I can actually share a lot of my stories/thoughts or ideas. I write to entertain, and just to unleash my imagination. I hope you guys enjoy this story as I will enjoy writing it._

_Thank you guys!_

_**- The Reversed Monarchy**_

**I do not own Rosario+Vampire, even though I would love to own it! In this story I control what the characters do and what they say, but I do not own the characters. Rosario+Vampire belongs to Ikeda Akihisa. I only own this Fanfiction, and I write it to entertain my readers and reviewers!**

* * *

**Prologue :** Tell Me the Story About the Sun and the Moon

"You don't want your friends to be hurt, right?"

"Never." Was his desperate response. A motion towards the phone was all it took for him to begrudgingly take the disposable phone into the palm of his shaky hands. He brought it towards his ear, each inch made it harder and harder. Must it be this way?

_..._

_Moka._

_Kurumu._

_Mizore._

_Ruby._

_Yukari._

_..._

_Farewell._

"Tsukune! Are you okay!?" The quintet questioned, screaming into the phone all in sync their voice echoed of worry, nervous rattles and from what he could hear he'd figured that long nights were continuously drowned in tears. He could feel his heart dying faster and faster. He remained silent.

"Tsukune!"

"Hey," Tsukune breathed shakily, quiet tears full of screams fell down his cheeks. Tsukune closed his eyes not wanting to see the sun at its peak of descending. He could compare. How awfully depressing it is to die just to allow the ones you love to breathe, even for at least one more day. He let the thought linger, how dumb he felt, how dishonest such a liar should die. One last forced smile upon his once frowning lips, "Don't search for me."

A terrifying, dull silence waltzed into the room, like death it came to drag everything down into the abyss of oblivion. There was no breathing, a creak of a door was heard in the background followed by more, uncontrollable sobs.

"W-What?" Outer Moka's torn voice answered for everyone else, a sniffle was all it took to know what he had just done.

"Finish it, **boy**." The voice spat, clenching his teeth while tightening his iron fists.

He hung his head faintly nodding to his words, "I lied," The grip on his chair tightened making the wood sink into the shape of his fingers, "Everything, every word touch every shake every tear every kiss every contact," Tsukune chuckled monotonous, arid. "Was a lie."

"DON'T SAY THA-"

She was cut off, he would never hear what she had to say next.

"Let's go. We can't keep m'lady waiting." He gripped Tsukune's shoulder shoving him off the chair and towards the blinding light coming from the now flung open door. In the beginning there was light, but then there was complete darkness again. He had been knocked out by a swift chop to the neck.

* * *

**(A/N): **_Hope you guys enjoyed this short prologue of my new story. I really wanna know what you guys thought about it, it's been awhile since I've published something due to writers block so I'm a bit nervous :S But go all out and tell me what you honestly think, if I should continue it or not, etc. Thanks for reading C:_

You can PM me if you'd like to share your ideas or anything at all, anything is welcome! I hope to see you guys soon.

Thank You.

-**_The Reversed Monarchy_**


End file.
